Cabin Fever
by CatheryneHoran
Summary: Niall Horan One Shot. Alex spent Christmas alone and was waiting for her five best friends to come to the cabin for some down time together. I suck at summary's so if you like Niall just read it! I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION, JUST MY CHARACTERS!


**Hey everyone, so I was had an idea of a One Shot, and I decided to write it. I know this happens after christmas, and it's summer right now, but still, I had the idea so I did it. It's my first One Shot so don't hate me too much. Thanks for reading! **

**Cabin Fever**

**...,,,...**

Christmas had just finished and me along with my five best friends decided to spend some time together. We rented a small cabin in the woods an hour from London. It was a beautiful white Christmas and I hadn't spent time with the boys whom I have become great friends with, so what better way to spend time together than to be locked up with each other in the middle of the woods?

The boys were all around the UK, spending time with their families for Christmas, so we were all going to come separately from our proper homes. Niall was in Mullingar, Zayn was in Bradford, Louis was in Doncaster, Liam was in Wolverhampton and finally Harry was spending time in Holmes Chapel. They had all been on tour for three months, being one of the biggest boy bands of today's time and so they haven't had much time to be with their families. Christmas was really important for them because they got to finally spend actual quality time with their friends and family without much attention.

I was meant to spend time with my family for Christmas, but my older brother was spending time with his family, and my parents decided that they wanted to go on a 17 day cruise, so I was left on my own. I didn't want to spend any time at home alone, so I drove up to the cabin early.

I was wearing my hot pink sweatpants and a wool gray sweater to keep me warm. I put on a beanie because my hair was a mess and I was too busy to fix it up. I went to the small and cozy family room and added a bunch of wood to the fire to warm up the cabin. Once that was done, I went to the kitchen and warmed up some milk to make hot chocolate. Two minutes later, the milk was nice and hot, perfect to add the chocolate powder. I stirred the brown mix together and added a few mini marshmallows. Because it was Christmas time, I decided to add a small candy cane to add a nice minty touch. Pleased with its turn out, I smiled and took a small sip of the hot creamy liquid. It warmed up my insides instantly. I went back into the family room and sat down on the comfy couch, covered myself with the blanket, and stared out the window. Sighing, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and looked at it checking my texts. I smiled as I found five waiting for me.

**From Hazza **

**ALEX! I miss you sweet cheeks ;) I'll be coming up later tonight, after eating lunch with my family. See you soon! Xxx.**

**From Bradford Bad Boi**

**Mrs. Alexandra, hope you have a wonderful Christmas. I missed you! I'll be there at around 1 in the afternoon. See you then! Hugs and kisses 3**

**From L-O-U-I-S**

**Did you miss me? I know you did. I'll be there sometime tonight, who knows when ;) xox**

**From The Paynster **

**Hey Alex, be ther soon. Leavin' early 2day so be ther at 12. See u soon. xx**

**From My little leprechaun**

**Hey beautiful. I wish I could have been with you, I'm sorry you spent it alone. My flight here leaves at 8 in the morning, so I should be there at around 10. Can't wait to see you! Xx.**

I laughed slightly at Louis and how un-prepared he was. Liam, being the lazy ass he is, wouldn't type out properly so he took the easy shortcut. And then there was Niall. I wasn't sure what was going on between us two. I knew new that I had major feelings for him but feelings weren't mutual. Well, not that I knew that for sure, but I mean, common, imagine there were possibilities of us dating. I laughed at that thought.

The two of us flirted all the time, but then again, he flirted with a bunch of girls, and I was no different than them, other than the fact that I was actually friends with the boys and the girls he would flirt with weren't.

The snow was falling again, making outside look like a giant cloud I was floating on. As I sat there, looking outside and thinking about everything there was a knock on the door. I pulled the blanket off my legs and got up. I put my half drunken hot chocolate on the coffee table and walked to the door.

Opening the door, I was greeted by the lovely smile that always seemed to make my stomach explode into butterflies. In front of me stood Niall, looking as handsome as ever in his American flag Onesie. The boys were each given a Onesie as a gift and they wore them in one of their video diaries. Each one of them still loved theirs and would wear it when it was cold or during their downtime. Laughing at his silly grin, I went into his arms and was crushed slightly by Niall's tight grip.

"Alex, how have you been? I've missed you so much!" he said into my hair. I took in a breath of his familiar sent and pulled back looking him in the eyes.

"I've been good, Christmas was pretty boring being alone and all, but now that you're here things are much better!" I said, giving him a cheeky wink at the end.

He laughed his booming laugh and turned me around and pushed me inside the house. He was carrying a duffle bag in his one hand, his other hand resting on my waist. I smiled, feeling the comfort I always felt when I'm around him.

He dropped his bag in the large room that combined the family room, the kitchen and the dining room. I went back and sat down on the couch going to lift my hot chocolate. As I reached for my drink, it was snatched by Niall. He took a large sip and grinned at me.

"SOOO GOOD!" he said, taking another sip. I let out a grunt of disapproval before turning my attention to back outside.

Niall went back to his bag, and grabbed something before coming to sit beside me.

"Hey, Merry Christmas." He said, handing me a small package.

I jumped up off the couch and ran into my room while Niall was yelling questions at me. I grabbed the small package off my bed I had taken, and ran back into the room, plopping myself down next to Niall.

"Here is yours. Now I'll open mine!" I said smiling. Niall's face lit up as he ripped open the colorful Christmas paper.

I had gotten him another Onesie, but this one happened to have to colors of the Irish flag. I got it custom made since they didn't actually make and Irish Onesie. I had to pre-order it six months in advance to make sure that it would be ready for today. I got to take in his expression as he was opening it and I was proud to say that he liked it. A huge, and I mean _huge,_ smile formed on his face. He jumped up and unzipped his American Onesie, stripping down into nothing but his boxers, and put on his new one.

He pulled me off of the couch and threw me in his arms, squeezing tighter than necessary. I laughed at how childish he could be.

"Alex, this is honestly the most amazing and thoughtful gift I have ever gotten. I cannot believe you did this! But how, I've never seen it in the catalogue." He asked in a questioning tone.

I giggled slightly but pushed myself out of his bone crushing hug before my bones actually got crushed.

"I had to pre-order it months ago to make sure they could custom make it. I am proud to say that that right there is the first ever Irish Onesie made to date!" I said.

"This really is the most amazing Christmas gift ever, way better than the boys may I add." He said, winking at the end. I giggled again and went to sit down next to my gift.

"It's definitely not as good as this, but I hope you like it." He said shyly.

"Niall, I'm sure it's perfect, anything from you is perfect." I said, truly meaning every word. I unwrapped the silver wrapping paper was greeted by a small white box. I took the lid off the box and gasped at what was inside. There was a small blue velvet pouch with the small letters _Tiffany & Co _written in black. I took out the small bag and untied the ribbon keeping it closed. As I opened the bag, a delicate bracelet fell out. It was a small silver chain with a diamond incrusted infinity symbol. It was so simple, but the thought Niall must have put into it meant so much.

You see, ever since I was a child I had a huge love for the Toy Story movies. My favorite saying was _To infinity and beyond. _I would like to pretend I was Buz Lightyear and I would fly around saying that all the time. Ever since I was young, infinity was so important to me. I truly believed that I would live until infinity and beyond so this small bracelet that must have cost a fortune meant everything in the world to me.

"Niall," I whispered "this-this is …" I paused trying to contain myself. Apparently Niall thought the pause was a bad thing because he started going off about how sorry he was and how he could return it and so on. I stopped him my taking his lips in my hands and holding them.

"Niall, I was going to say that this is perfect. Beyond perfect actually. The fact that you actually thought this through, that you did something you knew I would love, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Thank you so much really." I said.

His face instantly become bright red and he looked down towards his feet. I sighed and pulled his chin up so that we were looking in each other eyes.

"Really. This is the best gift I have ever gotten." I said, giving a small smile at the end. I lightly licked his lips and shifted his gaze to my lips then back to my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. I really wanted to find the perfect thing." He whispered. We were so close right now, our chests against each others. I could smell his minty yet chocolaty breath from where I was standing. My heart was probably beating over 100 miles per hour. I was surprised that he couldn't hear it.

He started leaning in and so did I. Our lips brushed slightly and it sent shivers down my spine. He started pushing harder, the need evident. I was enjoying this way more than I should be. I slowly brought my arms up around his neck, my hands finding his blonde hair and twisting it around my fingers. The kiss was becoming more and more passionate and I was afraid that my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

Just then, the door burst open letting a huge gust of cold air in the small warm cabin.

"HELLLOO ALEX!" came in a loud voice, belonging to the one and only Louis Tomlinson.

Niall and I jumped away from each other faster than we got together. I took a peak at Niall who was madly blushing. It was so cute on him; I couldn't help but give a little smile. Louis was standing in the doorway wearing a green Jack Wills hoodie with a pair of black sweatpants hanging low. I ran over to him and jumped in his arms getting spun around a few times before getting put back down.

"Hey Louis! I thought you'd be coming later tonight." I said.

"Yeah well, I wasn't sure when I was coming. Eleanor was going home to see her family and she was catching a early train, so I brought her to the station and came here." He told me.

He noticed Niall and went to talk to him.

Later, by 6 in the evening, all the boys were here. We had all opened gifts and had just finished a nice take away dinner that Harry had picked up on his way here. I suddenly got a crazy idea and jumped up out of my chair and ran to my room. I pulled on the pink Onesie that Liam had bought me for Christmas and zipped it up to my neck. I then ran back into the room where the five confused boys were sitting. I had a huge smile on my face as I opened the back door and ran out into the snow. Louis instantly followed while the four others were still sitting there with confused looks upon their faces. I ran behind a tree and Louis followed. I gave him a look and he instantly understood.

We started to make a bunch of snowballs fast. We had already about twenty done when we heard the back door open and close again as the four others made their way outside. The sun was setting so soon it would be dark. Louis and I had made a large pile of snowballs when we decided it would be a good time to attack. He mouthed and signed to each other figuring out who we would take. I would be taking Niall and Zayn and Louis was targeting Liam and Harry. Nodding at one another, me and Louis silently grabbed a handful of snowballs and made our way to the boys. They were huddled together talking about where we could be when Liam noticed me standing a few feet behind. Just before he got a chance to say anything Louis pelted him in the head with a ball. It exploded on impact and fell down his sweater. He let out a yelp and the other boys turned around to face Louis. None of them other than Liam had seen me so I took aim and started firing them at their backs and heads. I had hit Zayn once in the shoulder, Liam once in the lower back, Harry twice, once in the head and once on the bum, and Niall three times, one on the back of his head and two on his back.

Niall spun around faster than any of the others and booked it after me. I had to drop all the snowballs I had in my hands so that I could run faster. I weaved in and out of the trees trying to get away from Niall. I could hear his heavy breathing behind getting louder as if he was gaining on me.

Just before I could swerve again, a pair of strong arms grabbed me by the waist and hauled me up onto a shoulder. I started squealing and kicking Niall. I slammed my arms against his back trying to stay serious but with Niall laughing uncontrollably it was hard not to laugh with him.

"NIALL, Please let me down! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I sang, doing my best to annoy him into putting me down. After swinging me around a few times he decided to drop me into a large snow bank by one of the trees. After I plummeted into the cold snow, Niall plopped down beside me and took my hand. Although I was not expecting it, his hand was warm and welcoming and I was not planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Having a good day?" he whispered.

"The best." I whispered back. He propped himself up onto his elbows and sank slightly in the snow. I giggled at his face and turned serious again.

"What's up Niall?" I asked him.

He took a piece of hair that had fallen into my face and put it behind my ear.

"What happened earlier. Were you alright with it?" he asked. I knew what he was talking about, the kiss, but I wanted him to say it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sweetly.

"Really Alex? Playing dumb? The kiss alright, were you okay with the kiss?" he started blushing madly and looked at anything my me.

I took pulled his chin up to look into my eyes again and leaned forward to kiss him. I was never great with words I liked to explain myself by showing what I'm talking about. He sat there shocked for a minute and then kissed me back. The small cold snowflakes started falling lightly kissing our skin with a cold sensation.

This moment was one of the best moments I had ever experienced. It was perfect and simple, just the way I liked it. It was just me and Niall, and all the time in the world. We had until infinity and beyond.


End file.
